


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by shamwow182



Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Diffrence, Also i hate 5sos, Angst, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Liam is dad, M/M, Niall is a ball of sunshine, Smut, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher- student relationships, Top Louis, Zayn is beautiful, but i needed characters so yeah, jealous!louis, just read it i promise its good, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamwow182/pseuds/shamwow182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should say something" Niall spoke lowly nudging Harry in the ribs.<br/>Harry snorted. </p><p>"Like what? Oh hey remember when we used to touch eachothers cocks two years ago?" Niall rolled his eyes.  </p><p>"Ya know what i mean ya little shit" </p><p>"I gotta say im with Harry on this one. He should just pretend like it doesnt bother him. Proper ignore him, honestly" Liam piped up.</p><p>"Uh that might not be an option lads, lover boy is headed straight for us" Niall replied with wide eyes. Well...fuck. </p><p>Or an AU in which Harry and "Mr.Tomlinson"  have had history since he fucked him on his desk routinely throughout freshman year until Louis suddenly cut it off.  Now two years later when Harry discovers Louis is going to be his AP-Lit teacher and that this year he now has to juggle a hyperactive blonde and moral compass for best friends, a greek god for an art teacher, and stare at his ex-fuck buddy that broke his heart for 43 minutes a day.  </p><p>*Title taken from the all time low song, its misleading but listen/look up the lyrics and its fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should I Write Myself Out of the History Books?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just testing this out so please let me know if I should continue this, all feedback is welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you be there to carry home, the remains of my wasted youth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first preview, i promise chapters will be WAY longer than this. Anywaysss...Hey guys! So this a fic I have been planning for a while but never got around to. I'm really just testing the waters right now so if you guys could give me some feedback first and let me know if i should continue that would be amazing! On a sidenote i am looking for a beta along with someone that would maybe want to help write some of the smuttier scenes with me? So please leave your opinion in the comments and let me know f I should proceed with this fic, lots of love xoxox! :)

"Meow" 

"Dammit Niall! Put Dusty down! Harry's gonna kill you! Remember what happened last time you woke him up by shoving her in his face? He nearly took yor eye out!"

"Oh c'mon! Lighten up Payno. Look at her little face!" 

Harry, who was awake but had yet to open his eyes silently thanked god for being able to listen to their conversation beforehand. Don't get him wrong, he loves Dusty, but he would be lying if he didn't say waking up to dusty's face morphed with Nialls hair was one of the most terrifying expiriences of his life. He didn't think he could surrive another heart attack of that caliber. Opening his eyes he spoke begrudgingly 

"One of you wanna tell me why youre in here this time? I swear to god Liam if your fucking turtle lost another foot I'm not driving you to the Veteranary urgent care again." 

"Okay first off Rude...second we're here because uhm we got our schedules today..." Liam trailed off looking at Niall pointedly. Harry felt a rush of excitement, every year the three of them would take the exact same classes in hopes of having matching schedules, and every year they lucked out.

"Well!? What are you waiting for, gimmie" he shouted making grabby hands at Niall, who looked at Liam and promptly balled the piece of paper up and stuffed it into his mouth... and swallowed?

"For fucks sake Niall! I figured my mom made you breakfast! What the hell was that for?" Niall avoided his gaze and suddenly became very intrested in Harry's bedspread. Well, no help there. Liam's turn. 

"Okay what is it? Do we not have classes or something, because i can get my schedule switch-" Liam cut him off.

"No,Harry its not that its just uhm...we have a new teacher this year. Well not new but..."

"So? As long as we're all in the same class who cares? " 

"Its uhm. Its not that simple you see its just-"

"Oh fer the love of god what Liams trying to say is that Mr.Tomlinson is back and that we all have him together 4th period so basically ya havta sit across from the guy that shagged you consistently for a year and pretend ye don't know what he looks like naked" Niall intervened.and oh. Thats uh. Thats news.

"NIALL"

"What? Theres no poin in sugar coatin' it. I don' think he'd prefer getting a rude awakening next week."  
Liam just sighed and looked over at Harry sympathetically.

Harry gulped thankful for the physical reaction bringing him back to reality, because yeah this was real and really happening. He exhaled loudly through his nose and throat pulled off the covers moving towards the dresser to get changed. 

"...so, are you okay?" Liam's question brought him out of his haze. He laughed and began to speak

" I have to see the man that ripped out heart, threw me away and never talked to me again. No I'm not entirely happy with it but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. I've spent too long feeling sorry for myself.Two years is a lot of time to think. Two years is a lot of time to grow. As far as "okay" goes, naive 15 year old Harry who devoted his entire being to him would not be okay. 17 year old Harry will be, no matter how long it takes. Im not going to physc myself out over the possibility of some sort of confrontation or consensus. I'm just looking to co-exist Liam" 

With that he shut the drawer and walked back to the bed to sit with Niall. 

"Well now that we cleared that up, I'm starving. Who's up for a joint and some nando's?" Liam rolled his eyes but grabbed his keys anyways.

 

An hour and half later they were all spread out in Harry's backyard, Niall snoring softly on the lounge chair while Liam and Harry shared the hammock. They had been swinging in a comfortable silence until Harry rolled over looking deep in thought. 

"You still love him don't you?" Harry scoffed and shifted slightly.

"Yeah. But i was the only one that did in that shitstorm of a relationship"

"But didnt he tell you he-"

"I know what I said Li, but rememeber who told you that? 15 year old me. Who actually believed it." 

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not. Kinda made me realize how much of a dick he really was to be honest. Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot." Harry paused for a moment staring intently at nothing.

"I'm...scared."

"Thats completely understandable Harry."

"But its not because I want a relationship or apology or anything cause I'm way past that. It's just physically being in the same vicinity as him means i have to acknowledge that something really did happen. I don't know if I'm ready to pop this bubble of a world without him that I've been living in for the past two years". Liam sighed and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close.

"We're too young to have to deal with this. YOU'RE to young to be this broken. So this year we're gonna focus on getting you over him and not just pretending he doesn't exist. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Stop that. This isn't a fucking John Greene novel."

"Awwwe and here i thought you would be the Augustus to my Hazel Grace Li" Harry smirked making kissy faces at him while Liam desperately tried to move away. They were interupted by a swoosh and suddenly Harry had a faceful of walnuts chucked at him

"Oi! Fookin' keep it down will ya? I'm tryin' to sleep ere" Niall whose Irish accent seemed to become more prevalent the angrier he got, spoke.


	2. I've Yet to Break a Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of your lip's say's we shouldn't have met like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DASHED LINES ARE HARRY'S FLASHBACKS I REPEAT THE DASHED LINES ARE FOR THE BEGINNING AND END OF HARRY'S FLASHBACKS I REALLY NEED A BETA OKAY.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so hey guys, chapter two is finally up! Its still a bit short for my liking but i promise they'll get longer. Also I am in desperate need for a beta and honestly don't think i can continue writing this without one. So with that PLEASE if you or someone you know if available let me know.I literally had to do a dashed line to show Harry's flashback because I had no idea how to format this shit.

Monday morning came far too fast for Harry's liking. Yet he promised himself and Liam for that matter that he'd get up and actually make an effort to look good and "show Mr. T exactly what he's missing". In all honesty Harry was kinda hoping he wouldn’t be able to recognize him, after all puberty had done him well. When he and Louis were "together" he was about 5'9 with curly hair and a cute little fringe and wore blazers and khakis with converse (up all night Harry) and now he stood a staggering 5'11 with his curls swept back into a more grown up look, he traded his baggy pants for jeans that were sinfully tight and shirts that dipped down into a beautiful "V" shape that showed off his chest and collarbones (2013 Harry unf). All in all he'd say quite confidently that yea, he had glowed the fuck up.  
So today Harry, after spending an undisclosed amount of time picking his outfit with Niall and Liam put on a white v neck with a red and plaid short sleeve, the tightest black jeans that he ever owned that he brought back from the dead (the depths of his closet) and a pair of scuffed up brown boots. Liam and Niall would be proud.

He met them at the front of the school as per usual. They were sat on one of the benches under the countless trees in the courtyard. Harry wandered over desperately trying to ignore the queasy feeling he had in his stomach.

"Relax Haz, Liam overheard Mr.Barakat on the phone with Louis. He said he's in traffic so he'll be a bit late." Harry visibly exhaled. Thank. God.

"So what do you guys have first period?" 

"Niall's got band and i have gym" Liam replied.

"I have art. Apparently we have a new teacher this year. Name's Mr.Malik or summat"

"Oh! Nialler and I have him last period. Heard he'd graduated from some pretty prestigious art school. Should be fun"

"Yeah well not much to look forward to huh." Harry said wearily.

"Harry. Come on. Don't let one dickhead ruin your year. We can DRIVE this year and you pretty much have the house consistently to yourself and guess who i overheard talking about how "hot" you were?"

"Who" Harry asked a bit skeptical but intrigued.

"Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood. Apparently Calums got a thing for you" Liam replied smugly elbowing him.

Okay so Harry had to admit even though Louis does and always will have a part of him, Calum would be a good distraction. Harry won't admit it but he'd always had a crush on him since the 7th grade when he sat behind him in health. Two years later he had met Louis and become so completely encompassed by him that no one else mattered. Yet once Louis completely tore him into pieces He had to say the only one he ever thought about maybe trying to have a healthy relationship with would be Calum. So he'd spent the next two years trying to get his attention in hopes of finally being able to somewhat get on with his life. Finding out Louis' back seemed to be a major setback but honestly it would just give him even more of an incentive to move the fuck on.

"That’s perfect Haz, you've 'ad a stiffy for him fer ages" Niall who was scarfing down a piece of toast, replied.

"Yeah i guess. Its weird though considering I dunno how to really talk to him and all that. My last relationship started and ended with me getting bent over a desk. Don't think that’s how most people envision their whirlwind romances."

Liam laughed and slapped a hand on his back encouragingly.

"You'll be fine. Come on I'll walk you to art."

"Come to my locker after third period so we can walk to English together." Harry told Niall and took off down the hall with Liam.

 

To say Mr.Malik was gorgeous would be the understatement of the ye- actually more like century. He had jet black hair and the warmest brown eyes, with a jawline that could probably cut diamonds. His stubble was well kempt and Harry would like to say he DIDN'T envision what it would feel like on the inside of his thighs, but then again his mum always did tell him not to lie. Lovely woman, she is. In hindsight his stubble or beard obsession if you want to call it probably started freshman year. Louis was always usually fresh shaven but there were those times when Harry would spend the weekend with him that he grew out his stubble, during winter break of that year he had a full blown beard. The number of times Harry sat on his face that week is certainly not important. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a heavenly voice saying his name.

"Harry...Harry Styles?" He jerked his head up.

"Here!" He all but yelled maintaining eye contact with Mr. Greek God, who actually looked back at him and gave him an obvious once-over before subtly biting his bottom lip. Harry felt his cheeks immediately heat up and he didn't have to look up to feel Mr.Malik's amused smirk on the back of his head. Hey who knows, maybe Harry just has some otherworldly force that makes him so appealing to teachers. Or maybe he just looks like he's gagging for it 24/7. Either or. Across the table there was a bag strewn on a chair and a binder or two on top on of the table. Harry thought nothing of it and went back to filling out his class syllabus. If it were possible to roll his eyes to the back of his head he would have by now.

The door opened and Harry saw a figure move towards the table but only looked up when he heard the gentle scraping of the chair against the floor. He looked up to see none other than Calum Fucking Hood sitting across from him. Harry internally panicked. If his fuckfest of a life had been turned into a movie it would've been bigger than titanic, and that’s only a slight exaggeration. Calum still hadn't noticed him but when he did he looked up and grinned but looked a bit...nervous? Oh how the tables have turned. Harry prided himself in knowing that this time HE was the one that got this sort of reaction out of a pretty boy.

"Hey Harry." He said maintaining eye contact. "Long time no see."

Harry snorted. "Almost 4 years since we've had a class together huh. Remember Thompson's class? He retired after us something about not being able to handle that kind of stress." Calum laughed scrunching up his face in an almost puppy like manner. He was so squishy. Harry wanted to squish him. Completely non-sexually, mind you.

"I heard. Would have felt worse about it if he hadn't given us detention for asking if you could get chlamydia from koala bears." Harry chuckled.

“Was an honest question. Anyways scheudleeee. “Harry whined until Calum slid it over to him. His eyes raked over the paper, and he cleared his throat before smiling.

"We have AP-lit together!" Harry exclaimed happily. And yeah, he was happy. If he was stuck in a class with his ex-lover as the teacher having a beautiful distraction in it was nothing shy of perfect. Finally something seemed to be going his way. Calum's mood immediately lifted.

"Really that’s great! Tomlinson, right? I thought he left to go teach at Briarwood or something"

"Yeah he uh did. I had him freshman year he's pretty cool."

"So I've heard."

They were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the bell. Calum jetted off shouting something about a guidance appointment and Harry took his time packing his things up, walking out the door last.

"Have a nice day styles" Mr. Malik said leaning against the door the same smirk on his face. He leaned in closer

"Oh and next time... take a picture it'll last longer" His breath tickled Harry's ear. He felt like he was going to pass out and he hasn't even seen Louis yet. If he thought Calum was a good distraction, Mr. Malik could give him a run for his money. He sped out of that room at sonic speed.

The end of third period came a lot quicker than Harry had been hoping for. He was at least looking forward to having some downtime to think about what to say and do but the last three periods were filled with him just worrying about literally having to see Louis again in person. Never mind, speaking to or listing to him. The sheer act of him actually being there and actually existing had Harry on edge.  
He made his way to his locker for the first time today. He checked his schedule to see how far his English class would be and it was room 416...was that close to his...for fucks sake. Of fucking course he has a locker across Louis' fucking classroom.

"What type of BUMFUCKERY is this" he shouted.

"Haz, what’s the matter" Niall asked peering over his shoulder with Liam at his heels. Realization hit them both.

"Woah, luck loves you not today Harry. Damn." Liam said in utter disbelief.

"He's not kiddin' first ye get Mr.Cant-Keep-It-In-His-Pants for lit and now this mess." Niall replied solemnly.

Harry was about to respond but Liam had suddenly turned pale as a ghost and was grabbing his arm.

"Harry we should go the other way- " but it was too late. Harry had already caught a glimpse of what was making Liam so flustered. Louis William Tomlinson.

He was standing across the hallway chatting aimlessly with Mr.Malik but Harry would recognize that body, specifically that bum anywhere. Then again anyone who had been so blessed with the opportunity to taste, touch and even once in a while fuck him wouldn't be able to forget. He turned to face Mr.Malik and Harry got a good look at his face. His hair had a slight quiff and was styled quite gracefully to the side ( x- factor judge Louis.)He had a decent beard going on and Harry is ashamed to admit that he may have popped a bit of a stiffy looking at it. His eyes were still blue as ever and he still had the same smile he gave Harry on the very first day of freshman year. He was 24 now and had "aged “quite nicely. He was wearing black jeans, boots and a soft cream colored jumper that covered most of his countless tattoo’s .Tattoo’s that Harry once traced with his fingers and tongue. He shook his head a bit trying to relieve himself of the daze. Thank god Louis still hasn't looked over.

"I don't know why you tried to avoid him Li, I'm seeing him anyways in like 10 minutes"

"Yeah but you’re going to be surrounded by people then. This is more...isolated I guess."

Louis leaned in and said something briefly to Mr.Malik before promptly turning and walking down in the hallway. Luckily the boys were stood off to one side so maybe he wouldn't be able to see them.

"You should say something." Niall spoke lowly nudging Harry in the ribs.  
Harry snorted.

"Like what? Oh hey remember when we used to touch each others cocks two years ago?" Niall rolled his eyes.

"Ya know what I mean ya little shit"

"I gotta say I’m with Harry on this one. He should just pretend like it doesn’t bother him. Proper ignore him, honestly." Liam piped up.

"Uh that might not be an option lads, lover boy is headed straight for us." Niall replied with wide eyes. Well...fuck.

"Should I go to the bathroom? Walk to class? What do I do guys?" Harry whispered in a rush.

"Bathroom!" Niall whispered back but Harry's feet were stuck to the ground...pretty much frozen. Louis looked up and for the first time in two years saw him. He didn't look away like Harry had expected nor did he show any trace of emotion what so ever. He paused. The naked eye wouldn't have caught it. It was like a clock going from one minute to the next. If you blink you may miss it. But Harry was a different story. He had spent too much time watching Louis that not even the slightest action, a cough or a sniffle could get past him. Once Louis saw the boys specifically Harry he put on an artificial smile and nodded curtly once before turning into his classroom.

 

Harry sat in the back on purpose of course. He couldn't sit up front...it just wouldn't feel right. As Louis drones on about class expectations and took attendance Harry finally let his mind drift. He'd like to tell himself it would have been inevitable. He'd also like to think he's right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay class, I graded your papers and I must say I'm incredibly proud. However i must recognize one of you for an outstanding paper. Harry here, really blew me away. My juniors haven't even shown this level of sophistication." Mr.Tomlinson said winking and Harry slid further down his seat with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Once he got his paper back a big fat "see me :)" was written on top. The bell couldn't have rung faster.

Harry made his way over to Mr.Tomlinson's desk after class. He was a bit nervous in all honesty, his English teacher whom he had a bit of a super- mega- ultra crush on wanted to see him. Alone. As a 15 year old teen he had watched enough porn to know that this how a lot of it starts. A boy can only hope, right?

"Ah! Harry come here! I promise I don't bite." Harry moved over to sit next to him on the desk.

"The reason i want to see you is that there’s a competition for young writers that I think you may be interested in. I'm supposed to pick kids that are successful writers to submit a portfolio. Its looks great on college apps and you could even get a scholarship if you win which I think you have the potential to. So what do you say?"

"Uh yeah I mean I'm definitely up for it. Do I do it alone or..?"

"You write the pieces by yourself of course but I'll be there with you every step of the way to look over your pieces and guide you. The submission deadline is in a few months so I was thinking maybe we could meet up a couple times a week and work on some pieces together?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome. When and where?"

"I was thinking our first meeting could be here, maybe tomorrow after school. If that works for you of course."

"Yeah that’s fine, I'll see you then." Harry smiled and walked out the door with butterflies in his stomach. What the hell?

It had been around a month or so that Harry had been meeting with Mr.Tomlinson (“Call me Louis for gods sake!") and Harry had learned a lot about him. For one he was 22 and pretty much fresh out of college. He had 4 sisters that he loved dearly, he was really into punk rock and some heavier stuff. He also found out that he was in fact gay and had a roommate named Zayn who was apparently not his boyfriend? Hm. Talking to Louis was easy and even though he was 7 years his senior Harry still felt like he could share a lot about himself and that the age gap wasn't really relevant. Harry told him about Gemma and how close he is to her, he told him about how Dusty is his life and that the 1975 is pretty much the best band to ever walk this earth ( with much skepticism from Louis) and that Matty Healy was basically what sealed his sexuality. Louis cracked up at that.

"So Harry...do you have any real crushes. Like maybe in the school. You don't have to tell me of course but I'm a bit curious." Louis questioned eyes trained on Harry. Harry who was still writing didn't look up but wanted so desperately to scream YOU. Instead he replied with

"Well there’s this one guy...his name is Calum? I don't know if you have him. But erhm yeah we used to talk a lot but i don't see him much so..." And with a shrug of his shoulders he continued typing. He looked up after Louis had been silent a couple of moments only to find him gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw...odd. Harry felt his dick twitch at the thought of Louis being so...primal.

"No I don't have him but I'll definitely keep an eye out" Louis faked a smile and then went back to grading whatever paper was at hand. They were working in a rigid silence before Harry decided what the hell and broke it.

"Well there is someone else..." Harry trailed off playing with a sticker on his laptop. "Hoe don’t do it" his conscience screamed. Yet Harry was always an overtly curious kid. Honest too. He had to get it off his chest before the what if's killed him. Louis' head shot up like clockwork.

"Who?!...I mean uh, who?" Louis sputtered. Harry bit his lip and Louis looked like he was going faint.

"Promise not to laugh? Or like tell anyone?"

"I promise Harry, on with it now!" Louis pushed. He seemed to have a lot more interest in the topic than any teacher really should. It was silent for a couple of moments before Louis scooted closer, close enough that their shoulders were touching.

"C'mon tell me, I can keep a secret I promise" he said lowly and if Harry wasn't hard before he sure as hell was now.

"...you." He gulped nervously but still glad he got it off his chest. Louis stood up and let out a shaky laugh.

"Hey! You promised" Harry pouted and Harry looked up to see that Louis was no longer laughing he was clenching his fist looking deep in thought. At first Harry though he would yell at him and maybe kick him out or lecture him or something but instead Louis just locked the door walked back over to Harry and stared at him for a good 30 seconds before screaming.

"FUCK." Same, Harry thought to himself.

But then suddenly Louis was cornering him to a desk and mouthing at his neck while mumbling  
"You're gonna be the death of me Styles"

Harry let out a moan before responding with " So I take it you want this too?"

"Depends on what you want baby" Louis said steadily sucking a bruise into his skin. Harry trailed his hand down until he was cupping the bulge in Louis trousers.

"This." He whimpered into his ear. Louis let out a hiss but recovered quickly.

"Yeah? You want my cock baby? How do you want it?"

"Wanna suck on it first and then i want you to fuck me" Harry moaned palming Louis harder.

"Shit Harry. Mhmp-" wait Louis panted.

“Have you been fucked before?" Louis asked gently.

Harry shook his head but then chewed on his bottom lip and answered in a shy voice "No but I can learn...wanna learn. With you. I thought about it so much."

"What did you think about" Louis questioned and resumes licking and sucking at Harry's neck.

"Ngh- thought about how your fingers would feel instead of mine. Thought about getting on my knees for you. Thought about you destroying me" Harry let out.

"Fuck baby that’s sinful. So you want me to wreck you then? Thought about this too. Mainly about those lips though, how it'd feel stretched around my cock when i fuck your mouth." Harry mumbled something back but Louis couldn’t hear and tilted his chin up to ask "what's that"

Harry being the cheeky little shit he is replied with "Talk is cheap." And with that Louis leaned in kissed him for the first time with so much fervor and urgency that Harry let out a moan. Louis took that as his opportunity to lick into Harry's mouth who in turn began sucking on his tongue.

"Won't be so cheap once i bend you over this desk, huh?" Louis whispered and could feel Harry shudder. As Harry reached down to undo Louis' zipper he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Harry" he said lifting his chin up to look at him. "Are you sure you wanna do this? It's so wrong but fuck you're so pretty baby. I've wanted this since the first time u sat down in my class." Harry immediately nodded rutting against Louis' leg.

"Fuck you're just gagging for it aren't you? On your knees darling." Louis spoke sternly and Harry immediately obliged.

"Go ahead then. Whenever you're ready." He smiled down at Harry who in turn unzipped his pants before mouthing at the underside of his clothed shaft.

"Like to tease, don't you?" Louis gritted out thrusting up so that Harry was nuzzling his cock.

"Love to" he smirked before mouthing at the tip through his boxers. Louis was about to reply but it came out as a choked off moan due to Harry suddenly pushing his boxers down and engulfing his cock. He bobbed his head steadily while Louis threaded his hands through his curls.

"Pull, please tug on it." Harry asked a rope of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of Louis' dick, pupils blown wide. Louis immediately tugged and was rewarded with a beautiful muffled moan around his cock. Harry was just so good at this and fuck- Louis couldn't help himself he fucked up into Harry's mouth impulsively and saw tears brim in Harry's eyes as it hit the back of his throat. Louis would have almost felt sorry if he hadn't seen the sudden spurt of pre come leak from Harry's now exposed tip. When he pulled his pants down is beyond Louis but he was glad he did.

Harry pulled off and asked in a raspy voice “Again. Fuck my mouth. Please." That was all it took. Louis grabbed the back of Harrys head and began to fuck into his mouth, gaining speed. Before he came Louis pushed Harry off gently.

"We can stop here and I can finish myself off if you want." Harry imediately pouted.

"No! I want you to fuck me. Please." He pleaded biting his bottom lip and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, yeah, shit." Louis said more to himself than Harry. Harry grinned before dipping his tongue into Louis slit to clean off the beads of precome and gave one last kiss to the head before getting up.

"Let me see if I have lotion or something." Louis muttered searching around his bag cock still out and glistening from Harrys mouth around it. Harry who was going through his own bag emerged with a tiny half empty tube of lube.

“Will this work?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah,fuck. Yes it will. Why do you have that in there anyways?." Louis -asked as he pulled a condom out of his wallet on the floor before clearing the table and lifting Harry onto it.

"After your class, sometimes I need to get off so bad so I may or may not go to the bathroom and get myself off." Harry said shyly.

Louis groaned. “Dammit Harry are you trying to kill me???"

Harry hummed in response and immediately latched his mouth onto Louis' and began kissing him before biting on his bottom lip and fuck Louis needed to be inside him like now.

"Lay down baby. And relax." Louis spoke softly sensing the apprehension on Harry's face. Louis stroked him to full hardness and slowly jerked him off before grabbing the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. Once he began circling Harry rim with his finger and was about to push in before realizing that it slipped in fairly easily.

"Fuck you're already opened up pretty well." Louis commented.

"Fingered myself this morning. Thinking about you actually." Harry moaned out. And Louis bit down on his bottom lip.

He steadily built up to three fingers and pushed in and out before asking "Is the real thing as good?"

Harry scrunched up his face moaning loudly when Louis brushed against his prostate. "Ugnhh-even-fuck, even better."

"Glad to hear it." Louis grunted into his neck, pulling out his fingers and grabbing the condom. As he worked on unrolling it Harry jerked him off at a lazy pace and raked the fingers on his free hand down his chest. Once he rolled it onto his length and let Harry spread lube onto it he gripped Harry’s knees and spread them apart so his hole was on full view.

Harry blushed crimson and tried to shut them but Louis sucked a bruise into his knee before breathing into his ear "So beautiful baby boy, don't hide from me." Before lining himself up and teasing his rim.

Harry sucked in a breathe and didn't let go until Louis was completely buried inside him.

"Fuck you’re so tight. Cause I'm the first one to ever split you open like this, aren't I?" Harry whimpered.

"Mhmm- feel s-so full." He managed to choke out.

"I know sweetheart. Mhm' gonna fuck you so good you're gonna feel it for days." True to his word he began to thrust building a good pace.

"Harder." Harry moaned and dug his nails into Louis back raking them down when Louis quickly met his demand.

"So good baby, take it so well. You'd think you'd been fucked before." Louis let out, clenching his teeth and pumping into him faster. Louis pulled him closer and angled a bit differently, consistently hitting Harry's prostate dead on."

"Shit m' gonna -fuck im gonna come." Harry spluttered arching his back off the desk and kissing Louis harshly. He came all over his and Louis stomach covering them both. Louis took that as an initiative to let go and pulled out before rolling off the condom and rubbing himself off before he spilled all over the pool of cum already on Harry’s stomach along with his thighs.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's where it all started. Not even 10 feet from where Harry was sitting. The same classroom...the same desk up front and just fuck. He felt a jolt of pain run through him at the memory and what it evolved to. He had been so fucking naive and innocent. Maybe that’s what Louis had liked about him.


End file.
